Craftitude
How To Play Overview Combine ingredients to discover recipes and craft bigger and better ingredients. Depending on the recipe and the quantity being crafted, a certain amount of Craft Points (CP) will be required. CP is gained by spending time in Taptitude, or by earning stars in the recipe's Catalyst Game. When a craft is finished, you can claim it and your score is the total CP of crafts claimed at that time. Slots To start crafting, choose an Available slot. Additional slots can be unlocked by spending coins, and you can have up to 5 active crafts at a time. When a finished craft is claimed, or if an active craft is canceled, the slot becomes available again. Craft UI Once you have selected a slot to use, the crafting UI will appear. Use the spinner on the left to select a category. Use the spinner on the right to select an ingredient. The number in the bottom right indicates how many of the selected ingredient you currently have. If you have at least one, the + button will light up and you can tap it to add that ingredient to the current mix. Once you've added at least 2 ingredients, the Try Craft button will light up and you can press that to see if it's a real recipe and begin crafting it. If you already know what you want to craft, select it with the ingredient spinner and press the Recipe button to show the known recipe. If you have the required ingredients, you can press Craft Now to begin crafting. Once the recipe is chosen, select the Quantity using the slider and press the Craft button to start the crafting process. Recipies Recipes are discovered by trying to craft new combinations of ingredients. Each game in Taptitude also awards a particular Recipe Unlock if you get a 5 star score and don't already know the recipe. Recipes may also be awarded through redeem codes so keep an eye out for redeem riddles in the Messages section of Taptitude! Catalysts Each recipe in Craftitude has a Catalyst Game associated with it. While the recipe is being crafted, you can tap on it to see what the Catalyst Game is. Playing the Catalyst Game awards bonus CP toward any active crafts thats are associated with that game, based on the number of stars you earn. Tips *Brandon's Pro-Tip: Follow the ABC rule, Always Be Crafting! If you're playing Taptitude, you might as well have your slots churning away on some recipes. *Tip from Nate: Keep building up a stockpile of lower level ingredients so you can make big batches of more advanced recipes. *Tyler Says: Don't just stare at the progress bars! Go play the Catalyst Games! *Each game in Taptitude can unlock a particular recipe if you get 5 stars in it. *Share your discovered recipes on Twitter to help the noobs out. *Some recipes require only 2 ingredients, like Gluon=Quark+Quark. Others require 3 ingredients, like Light=Energy+Quark+White Recipes Colours #Red #Green #Blue #Yellow = Green + Red #Cyan = Blue + Green #Magenta = Blue + Red #White = Blue + Red + Green #Black = Yellow + Cyan + Magenta Particles #Quark #Gluon = Quark + Quark #Red Quark = Quark + Red #Green Quark = Quark + Green #Blue Quark = Quark + Blue #Proton = Blue Quark + Gluon + Red Quark #Neutron = Blue Quark + Bluon + Green Quark #Electron = Gluon + Green Quark + Red Quark #Atom = Electron + Neutron + Proton #Molecule = Atom + Energy + Atom Elemental #Light = Energy + Quark + White #Darkness = Energy + Quark + Black #Energy = Blue Quark + Green Quark + Red Quark #Water = Molecule + Energy + Blue #Fire = Molecule + Energy + Red #Nature = Molecule + Energy + Green #Earth = Molecule + Energy + Yellow #Air = Molecule + Energy + Cyan #Spirit = Molecule + Energy + Magenta Creatures #Bacteria = Nature + Water #Virus = Darkness + Nature #Worm = Bacteria + Virus #Snake = Worm + Darkness #Lizard = Snake + Spirit #Bird = Lizard + Air #Rat = Lizard + Earth #Cat = Rat + Light #Dog = Rat + Darkness #Bull = Dog + Darkness #Lamb = Dog + Light #Monkey = Rat + Tree #Lion = Cat + Grass #Horse = Lamb + Grass # Fish #Guppy = Water + Worm #Joker = Guppy + Guppy + Spirit #Mommy = Light + Joker + Joker Plants #Plankton = Nature + Light #Moss = Plankton + Earth #Spore = Plankton + Air #Seed = Moss + Earth + Energy #Grass = Seed + Energy #Rose = Grass + Light + Red #Tree = Air + Earth + Grass #Fungus = Darkness + Moss + Spore Materials #Steam = Fire + Water #Stone = Earth + Earth #Sand = Stone + Air #Glass = Sand + Energy #Soil = Sand + Water #Metal = Fire + Fire + Ore #Wood = Tree + Tool #Wool = Lamb + Tool Mythical Creatures #Dragon = Lizard + Fire + Spirit #Unicorn = Horse + Spirit #Phoenix = Bird + Fire + Spirit #Pegasus = Horse + Air + Spirit #Minotaur = Human + Bull + Spirit #Griffin = Bird + Lion + Spirit Humans 1. King = Human + Crown Objects #Crown = Yellow + Metal + Tool Dwellings #Tee Pee = Human + Wood + Cloth #House = Hut + Brick + Glass #Castle = Hut + Stone + Cloth #City = Town + Castle Category:Objects